kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play I Like You
"Let's Play I Like You" is the 14th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 118th of the series overall. Synopsis Pretty keeps posting embarrassing pictures of the main four on Fakebook so she can get more likes. Plot The episode starts with Kaeloo and Quack Quack playing a game of Red Hands. As usual, Quack Quack wins. Suddenly, Stumpy runs up to them and sounds the "pink alert", which signifies that Pretty is heading their way with her phone and taking selfies. They are horrified at the prospect that they could be shamed on Fakebook, and apparently this won't be the first time. The viewers are shown flashbacks to what happened earlier. The first flashback shows that Stumpy was eating a sausageburger at the McDaube restaurant. As one would expect from McDaube, the food made him sick and he vomited on the ground. Pretty walked in front of him and took a selfie with him vomiting in the background and posted it online. The second flashback shows that Kaeloo was sniffing some flowers one day when Pretty walked behind her and took a selfie. Since Kaeloo was bending over, her butt was clearly visible in the picture, and Pretty posted it and said Kaeloo had cellulite. The third flashback shows Quack Quack and Eugly sleeping on the ground, with the former surrounded by empty yogurt containers. Pretty took photos of both of them and posted them online. Pretty approaches them and poses to take a selfie. Kaeloo jumps up to stop her while yelling "No!", but Pretty takes the selfie anyway with Kaeloo in that position. Kaeloo says she wants to talk things over with Pretty. Stumpy says he'd "sooner be hit with a car full of sheep" that be in one of Pretty's selfies, and suddenly he actually gets hit by a car full of sheep. Pretty stands on top of the car and takes a selfie capturing this. Kaeloo tells Pretty that it's not good to bring oneself up by bringing others down. Pretty says that there's nothing wrong since it's "just a selfie", and she "likes" Kaeloo on Fakebook to get her to stop talking. Later, Mr. Cat complains to the others that Pretty apparently kissed him while he was asleep and took a selfie while doing it, which she posted online. He is dismayed at the fact that people who see the picture will think they are a couple. Kaeloo thinks he's overreacting, but she agrees that Pretty must learn that in Smileyland, people's private lives are respected. Mr. Cat suggests attacking her with a chainsaw, and Quack Quack agrees, but Kaeloo suggests that they get revenge by doing the same thing she did. Stumpy suggests making her eat her own phone. The next morning, while Pretty is sleeping, Kaeloo breaks into her room and takes a selfie with Pretty just having woken up in the background. She runs off and posts it on Fakebook, and Pretty is horrified since people will see her without make-up. Later, when she's talking on the phone, she notices a zit on her face. She tries popping it, and just then, Quack Quack jumps out from behind a bush and takes a selfie with her in the background. Pretty chases after him and yells at him to delete it. She angrily yells while pulling a face, and Kaeloo takes a selfie with Pretty's weird facial expression in the background. Stumpy decides to take pictures of Pretty in the bathroom, so he hops over the door and takes as many selfies as he can. Unfortunately, since he's bad at photography, all the pictures he gets are of random objects or blurs. He then decides to use edited photos instead, so he edits the photos and then posts them. Pretty becomes a laughingstock thanks to the photos they posted. She then decides to launch a counter-attack on the main four. Later, Pretty goes on a talk show called "One Minute of Fame Before Being Forgotten", hosted by Kaeloo, with Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat in the audience. Pretty says she has a message for her followers. She claims that she had no intention of humiliating or hurting her friends, she just wanted to get them to change by drawing attention to their faults. Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack cry because of how emotional it is; Mr. Cat, on the other hand, falls asleep. However, Pretty turns out to have been lying. In order to get back at her friends, she says "I would never say that..." and reveals some of their personal secrets: Quack Quack is addicted to yogurt, Mr. Cat would prefer Bad Kaeloo to Pretty because of the muscles (though Mr. Cat claims it's not just the muscles), Stumpy has the IQ of a mussel (Stumpy misunderstands this), and Kaeloo is living a life of lies, disguised as a cute little frog while in reality being a horrible toad (the last one is declared particularly viciously). Kaeloo gets angry at Pretty for revealing details of their private lives, and she transforms. The others decide to sue her for slander. Pretty is taken to court. The trial is horribly unfair, since Kaeloo, the judge, wants her to be punished and appointed an ordinary sheep as her lawyer. Pretty is then given a life sentence of community service. Pretty tells Kaeloo that they can put this all behind them with "just a little like". Kaeloo transforms, having had enough, and beats her up. Later, the main four go to apologize to her since they think they were too harsh, with Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack bringing gifts (a flower, a Mr. Coolskin comic book and several packs of yogurt respectively). However, as they approach her, they find several reporters talking to her and find out that she wrote a book telling all their secrets and published two million copies of the first edition. Instead of giving her the gifts and apologizing, they just walk away, accepting that they'll never change her, and Stumpy decides to take his own selfie. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Pretty Minor Characters * Eugly * Sheep Trivia * This episode has Pretty mention that Kaeloo's life is a lie, since she's actually a toad taking on the form of a frog. In "Let's Play Spies", it was heavily implied that this is true. * In this episode, Kaeloo says that Pretty told her she had cellulite. This also happened in "Let's Play Beach Volleyball". * This is the second episode where a character is put through an unfair court trial and punished, the first being "Let's Play Courtroom Drama". It's also the third episode where a character is taken to court, the first being "Let's Play Courtroom Drama" and the second being "Let's Play Stumpy's Trial". * This is the second episode where a character gets a zit on their face. The first was "Let's Play Goodbye, Mr. Cat!", where both Mr. Cat and Stumpy got acne. * The "duckface" expression is referenced in this episode. Gallery LPI like you.JPG Lp i like you.JPG Lp like you.JPG Lp i like you 2.JPG Let play ily.JPG LP ILY.JPG Let's Play I like you.JPG LPILY 3.JPG Let Play I Like You.JPG Best shot ever.JPG Yeah get her.JPG Oh yeah.JPG I'm loving this.JPG Selfiemakeup.gif Vomitselfie.gif Reallybadselfie.gif Mysistersboyfriend.gif Quackeuglyselfie.gif Noselfie.gif Zitselfie.gif|How to take the most awesome selfie ever Sleepingpretty.gif Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character